1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for acquisition of magnetic resonance images of the heart. The invention is in particular suited for use in imaging methods in which contrast agent is injected into the body in order to be able to intensify the contrast in the image of the heart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, in contrast agent-intensified heart imaging, an RF inversion pulse is emitted before the imaging in order to invert the magnetization by 180 degrees from the equilibrium state (steady state). Since the contrast agent in the blood significantly shortens the T1 relaxation time, an intensified contrast can be achieved between the blood in the heart and the myocardium. In known imaging methods of the heart, most imaging parameters are unalterable, once. Changes of the heart rate or the relaxation times of the tissue of interest have previously not been taken into account during the execution of the imaging sequence. The T1 relaxation time of the tissue (such as, for example, the myocardium) surrounding the bloodstream also changes, particularly in measurements of longer duration using contrast agent. The contrast ratio shown in the image is thereby degraded. In other applications a measurement according to the prior art is not reasonable at all since the T1 time change occurring over a longer time span no longer allows reasonable diagnostic conclusions.